miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Biedra1/Kochac a stracic...
inf Hejka! Zauwarzyłam ostatnio że nie podobają się wam moje opowiadania, a tak że bardziej lubicie opowiadania z własnej perspektywy. Tym razem opowiem/napisze wam mój sen (będe się na nim wzorowac bo nie pamiętam wszystkiego). Życze miłego czytania❤ Ps.przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne... (Ten znak będzie oznaczał wasze imie ....) Cz.1 ,PipPipPip" Codzienie rano słyszałas ten dzwięk...BUDZIK. Wstałas i wykonywałas poranną rutyne. Gdy zeszłas na dół rodzice siedzieli w kuchni i rozmawiali z jakims wysokim elegancko ubranym panem. Zaciekawiłas, byłaś ciekawa o co może chodzic. Nie zwarzając na to wziełas przygotowane wczesniej sniadanie przez mame i siadłas w salonie oglądając poranne wiadomosci.. Jak zwykle były w nim zawarte wydarzenia z paryża czyli kolejna udana akcia Biedronki i Czarnego kota. Miałaś dużo czasu na posiedzenie i nic nie robienie w końcu była sobota... Gdy dziwny pan wyszedł rodzice cie zawołali byłaś ciekawa o co może chodzic?.. Na stole leżały papiery i jakies zdięcie nic z tego nie rozumiałas... Rodzice po chwili wyjasnili... Rodzice- Skarbie mamy dla ciebie niespodzianke.. Pojedziemy do paryża! Ty- Co?! Ale fajnie na ile?! Rodzice-Na zawsze, zamieszkamy tam. Ty- C-co?! Ale jak to?! Rodzice-Spokojnie wszystko będzie dobrze masz już tam załatwione pare koncertów Ty-Ale to nie o to chodzi! Rodzice- To o co? Ty-Ogulnie o wszystko... Szybko zakceptowałas fakt że wyjerzdzasz... No cuż w końcu musze... Pare dni puzniej wszystko było już spakowane i gotowe do odjazdu... W samolocie którym leciałas twoją uwage przykóła gazeta z najnowszymi trędami paryża. Na okładce znajdywał się blądyn całkiem pszystojny. Ale potym odrzuciłas gazetke i wruciłas do suchania muzyki i podziwiania widoków...zasnełas..... Rodzice-Kochanie wstawaj jestesmy! Ty-Co!? Już?! Po odebraniu bagarzy zamówiliscie taxi. Gdy już przyjechała pojechaliscie do nowego domu... Dom był bajeczny tak jak i ogród. Na ulicy na której mieszkałaś były same ładne domy.(mieszka w taki domu jak Adrien) bardzo się cieszyłaś że twój pokój będzie miec piękny balkon na ogród. Wieczorem gdy własnie ubrałaś swoją ulubioną piżame (czarna spudniczja z okonkiem kota i czarna bluska i opaska na oczy w kształcie kocich uszów a do tego czarne podkolanówki) wyszłas na balkon chcąc podziwiac piękny ogród balkon był duży więc tańczyłas i śpiewałac coś po cichu. (A teras wyobrascie sobie że toszke dalej od tego balkony stoj dom adriena i tam akurat ma tą sciane z okien Niestety w tym momęcie przez tą sciane z okien patrzył adrien) Ty kręcon się bez trosko i śpiewając nie zauwarzyłas chłopaka.. Dopiero gdy oparłas się o barjerke zobaczyłas stojącego blądyna z szczękom przy podłodze najwyrazniej sszokowanego twojm występem stałas jak wryta niewiedząc jak zaragowac. Po jakiejs minucie sterczenia tak jak słub soli zorientowałas się że jesteś w ,,skąpej" piżamie i dosyc wyzywającej. Monolog do samej siebie: -pff ja to jednak jestem! -Jak możn w pierwszy dzień swojego potencialnego kolege odstraszyc ty jak że ,,pięknym pokazem" Poszłas spać.. Rano się obudziłas tak jak zwykle punkt 5:30 zawsze miałas problem z poraną toaletą w dni szkolne... Gdy wreszcie wyglądałas w miere jak żywa udałas się na sniadanie. Zjadłas szybko i wyszłas z domu. Zamykając bramke wpadłas na pomysł udania się do piekarni. Szłas chodnikiem gdy nagle usłyszałas jakis głos... -Poczekaj chwile!!! Zaczymałas się odruchowo i obruciłas... Był to ten blądyn! Spanikowałas zaczełas biec gdy nagle puf! I leżysz na ziemi -O nie! Coś ci się stało!!? Halo słyszysz mnie? Wszystko dobrze? Usłyszałas strasznie dużo pytań a jedyne co miałas w głowie to wczorajszy wieczór.. - Tak wszystko dobrze.. -oh wybacz nie przectawiłem się.. Adrien jestem. -Miło mi Ja jestem .... -Przepraszam wystaszyłem cie. -Eh to nie ty -To kto? -Yyyyy nooo widzzziszzz... -Nie warzne. Jestes tu nowa prawda? -Tak wczoraj się wprowadziłam i dzis mój pierwszy dzień w szkole... -Wiem jak to jest.. Wiesz moge ci towarzyszyc jak chcesz. -Dziękuje chętnie skorzystam -A tak własciwie w której klasie masz lekcie? -W 123 -Ja też! Będziesz chodziła z nami do klasy -Fajnie -Wiesz ja jeszcze miałem iść do piekarni -wiesz ja jeszcze mialam iść do piekarni (Powiedzieli w tym samym czasie) -hahah -hihihi -Wiesz w piekarni mieszka moja przyjaciółka Marinette -Świetnie możemy ponią pujsc Weszlismy do piekarni było bardzo dużo smakołyków. Adrien polecił mi babeczki wziełam 2 jeden dla mnie a 2 dla niego w podzięce za wsparcie.. -.... naprawde nie trzeba było... -Wiesz w 1 dniach jest najciężej a ty mi to ułatwiasz więc przyjmj tom babeczke�� -Ehh no dobra..przyjmóje .. Dzieńdobry mogła by pani zawołac marinett -Witaj Adrien pewnie już ją wołam -Marinett Adrien przyszedł po cb! Marinette: O rajuniu Adrien tutaj po mnie!!! Zadzwonie do Ali!! -Alya Adrien po mnie przyszedł co mam zrobic?!! -Zejc na dół ochłoń i zachowój się normalnie zaras tam przyjde z Nino byś nie była sama -Alya dzięmuje -Nie ma za co od tego są przyjaciele! Ty: -Adrien umazałeś się kremem z babeczki..hihi na nosie o tu (w tym momęcie wchodzi Mari) -O cześć Marinette! -H-hej Adrien... -Witaj Mari jestem .... miło mi cie poznac. -mi ciebie też.... Wychodząc z piekarni potknełam się tym razem złapał mnie adrien -To już 2 raz dziśaj musisz być bardziej ostrorzna.. -Ohh nie wim co powiedziec..przepraszam przed tem nie byłam taka nie zdarna... (Całej tej sytłuaci przyglądała się para nino i alya obydwoje byli w szoku) (wglądało to tak: ty wtylona w adriena a on czymający cie w pasie) Marinette: -alya widziałas ją?! -Wiesz mari ona się tylko potkneła.. -Czy ty stajesz w jej obronie! -Mari mówie tylko że ona nic złego nie zrobiła... -Ta akurat.. Ty: Na karzdej lekci siedzialas z adrienem bardzo przyjemnie ci się z nim rozmawiało.. Do czasu długiej przerwy gdzie definityenie było widac że Marinette nie zabardzo cie polubiła... Opierałas się o barierke na przeciwko ciebie stał Adrien obok stała Alya Nino Nataniel Juleka Rous i reszta wszystkich ciekawiłas lecz nagle coś uderzyło w szklaną barierke nie było szans cie złapas.. Czułas jak lecisz w dół gdy już wylądowałas słyszałas tylko krzyk i swoje imie...Obudziłas się w ramionach Adriena nic ci nie było Marinette przez przypadek trafiła ci piłką w głowe podczas przerwy. Wszyscy byli przejęci a ty tylko zastanawiałas się jak zapowiada ci się cały rok nałki... Wracając do domu adrien upar się by z tobą pujsc..choc mógł jechac limuzyną... Ewidentnie się martwił.. Przez następne pół roku adrien traktował cię jak najleprzą przyjaciółke którą zna od zawsze ale jedna sprawa ci nie dawała spokoju codziennie o god 23:00 wychodziłas na balkon by podlac na noc kwiaty a on cho się ujrywał za zasłonom patrzył na ciebie. Wkońcu zadałas mu to pytanie. -Adrien...? -Tak? -Wiesz mam do cb pytanie?... -Sucham? -Zauwarzyłam że codzienie gdu wycodze podlac kwiaty ty się na mnie gapisz... -Yyy no bo ci macham na dobranoc -Nie ty się ewidentnie chowasz.. -bo patrze i tyle xd -powiec prawde.. -no dobra... Alya Marinetta i Nino byli przy tym obecni -Widzisz ... od kąt pierwszy raz cie ujrzałem to poprostu mnie oniesmieliło..jesteś Najpiękniejszą osobą jaką znam poprostu zakochałem się!!! Jestes idealna i nie wybaczył bym sobie gdyby coś ci się stało... Czy zostaniesz moją Lady? -Tak!!! -stop to nie może tak być!-Krzyk Marinrtty cdn Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania